


The Prince’s Hours

by UrGoddessIris



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Comedy? i’ll try, Drama, M/M, Politics?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrGoddessIris/pseuds/UrGoddessIris
Summary: Based from famous korean drama Princess hours.Minhyun the crown prince and Jaehwan the commoner turned royal prince. Royal arranged marriage. Will they be able to make it work?Who's going to fall in love first?
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Ha Sungwoon/Yoon Jisung, Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jaehwan, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this Princess hours prompt at twitter sometime ago and it never left my mind so here I am, giving it a try. I’m new at this ao3 fic writing so please bear with me. I changed some stuff from the drama version so yeah... I’ll try to finish this and not keep y’all hanging. This’ll take some time but will definitely update whenever I am free.

Characters:

Hwang Minhyun: Crown Prince; Film major; entered Shinhwa University after being home-schooled to experience life outside of the palace; in a relationship with elite dance prodigy Ong Seongwu prior to his arranged marriage with the grandson of his grandfather’s (The deceased emperor’s) bestfriend. Known to be cold and indifferent towards other people. Is annoyed with the chosen royal prince, his future husband but soon falls for his charms and angelic voice. Friends with four other elites of Shinhwa University: Kim Jonghyun, Kang Dongho, Park Woojin & Bae Jinyoung.

Kim Jaehwan: Commoner turned Royal Prince; Vocal major; on his 2nd year at Shinhwa University. Dreams of becoming an established singer. Arranged to marry into the royal family due to the promise made between the deceased emperor and his grandfather. Bubbly and fun to be with. Enjoys the simplicity of his life as a commoner and always sees the positive side of things. Will face challenges as he enters the palace including gaining the crown prince’ trust and love in the process. Will become friends with the exiled crown prince Kang Daniel who’s always there to comfort him. Friends with other music major students at Shinhwa University: Lee Daehwi, Park Jihoon, Ha Sungwoon & Yoon Jisung. 

Ong Seongwu: Shinhwa University’s dance prodigy; met the crown prince when he attended his dance recital on their first year in university. Became part of the crown prince’ elite group. Offered a scholarship at a prestigious dance school in London so he turned down Minhyun’s marriage proposal. Regretted his decision when he found out about the marriage of Minhyun to a commoner. Will desperately try to win Minhyun back causing a ruckus in the royal family and make Jaehwan suffer. 

Kang Daniel: Exiled crown prince; Minhyun’s cousin. Meant to be the crown prince until his father died in a car accident. He was exiled to London with his mother after some political issues were raised after his father’s death. Held grudges towards the family of the present emperor including the present crown prince, his cousin, Hwang Minhyun. Accidentally meets Jaehwan even before he was known to be the chosen royal prince. Falls in love with Jaehwan but is torn between love and his vow to avenge his family and regain his title. A warm and fun person to be with but is blinded by his jealousy and supposed revenge towards the royal family. 

Other characters:

Shinhwa University Music & Art Majors: Jeong Sewoon, Lai Guanlin, Lee Minki, Kwak Aron, Im Youngmin.

Royal Family: Hyunbin (Emperor- Minhyun’s father), Son Yejin (Empress- Minhyun’s mother), Kang Sora (Ex-crown princess- Daniel’s mother), Park Hae Jin (Ex-crown prince - Daniel’s father), Yoon Se Ah (Great Empress - Minhyun & Daniel’s Grandma). 

Jaehwan’s Family: Han Ga In - Jaehwan’s mother, Lee Seunggi - Jaehwan’s father.


	2. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so I won’t confuse y’all..  
Minhyun is the Crown Prince.  
I gave Jaehwan the Royal Prince title just so we won’t be confused if I used Crown Prince for him as well. I can’t call him Crown Princess so... hehe ✌🏻

_  
Breaking News: There has been rumors circulating that a royal wedding is set to take place soon. According to an insider, the palace is currently busy preparing for what is being dubbed as the “Wedding of the Century”. Not much information was given but according to that reliable source, the chosen royal prince is a commoner. This comes as a huge surprise and is likely to change the dynamics and image of the royal family. The palace is yet to release their official statement regarding the issue. The wedding rumors broke out soon after the emperor was seen visiting the hospital which raised the public’s concern regarding the emperor’s present health condition. Stay tuned as we further uncover the truth behind this royal news... _

The sound of loud muffled voices were enough to wake Jaehwan up from his slumber. He couldn’t hear them properly but he was sure that his parents were not being subtle with whatever it was that they were discussing. It’s a Sunday and Jaehwan decided upon himself that he deserved to sleep in after his dreadful assessment week at university. But as the noise from outside his room became too unbearable, Jaehwan chose to just get up, give his parents a piece of his mind and maybe, if he were lucky, be able to get back to bed and cuddle with his favorite pillow. Unfortunately for him, it seems like his day is only about to get worse.

‘Yeobo! Why did you let them in?! We don’t even know if they’re telling the truth!’ Jaehwan’s mother bellowed exasperatedly at her husband as she glared at the uninvited guests in their living room. ‘Yeobo, just.. Let’s just listen to what they have to say okay? They’re here to talk to us. I knew about that pact between my father and the late emperor so.. let’s just calm down, hm?’ The man cooed as he tried his best to calm his enraged wife. ‘I swear, if they’re another one of those loan sharks I won’t hesitate to let them take you instead!’ Jaehwan’s dad sighed as his wife stomped her way towards their kitchen, perhaps to prepare some drinks for their uninvited guests. He knows his wife can get really scary but she’s always been well-mannered despite her temper.

He turned towards the guests, straightened up and cleared his throat. Regardless of the purpose of their visit, he should at least make sure that his family will maintain their dignity in front of these people claiming to be the royal family’s representatives. He wasn’t one to trust people that easily, or maybe he does and that’s why he’s been sucked dry by those loan sharks, but that’s not the point. He just wanted to make sure that if these guys were legit part of the royal attachě, his family will at least leave a good impression. He was hesitant at first to let them in but after showing him a picture of the late emperor and his late father, he knew well enough that they were not kidding around. All the more so because he knew exactly why they were there and what they came for. Jaehwan’s father waited for his wife to come back from the kitchen and true enough, she came back to the living room with glasses of water. They sat across their guests as one of them decided to break the ice. ‘We apologise for coming here unannounced and scaring both you and your wife. We meant no harm.’ The older of the two guys donned in black suits said as they both bowed their heads in apology towards the confused couple in front of them. He then continued, ‘I believe that you are well aware of the pact between your late father and the late emperor Mr. Kim. I was told to show you that picture if in any case you wouldn’t believe us.’ The guy looked at Jaehwan’s father expectantly. He saw how the other sighed as he looked at his wife and held her hand.

‘Yeobo, what are these guys saying? How come they know about abeonim?’ Jaehwan’s mother was confused. She knows her late father-in-law was very close to the late emperor but she didn’t know about this ‘pact’. ‘Yeobo, father made a promise with the late emperor that they’ll have their grandchild marry each other when they reach the right age. It was like their friendship seal or something. Even the ring has been prepared. Do you remember the ring abeoji gave you before? He told you to give it to Jaehwan when the right time comes... And I guess, this is it?’ The man sighed for the nth time that morning as he looked at the men in front of them. He doesn’t know how his son will take this news. He heard his wife gasp as she looked alternately between her husband and their guests, a hand covering her mouth that was hanging open in shock. It took her a while to form coherent words but before she could even say anything, they heard a loud thud coming from Jaehwan’s room.

After taking a quick shower, Jaehwan thought it’s better to eavesdrop on whatever conversation his parents were having. Afterall, he wouldn’t want to be rude even if they ruined his well-deserved sleep. Although eavesdropping is not necessarily good either. But oh well.. Much to his surprise, he figured that there were other people in their house. He contemplated on whether he’ll go out of his room and pretend to get something from the kitchen to hear them properly or just wait inside his room which is right across their living room, listening to the conversation with the door slightly ajar. He opted for the latter because he was too lazy to even move further from where he was currently standing. There was no way he’ll be able to get back to sleep so he thought of what he’ll do for the rest of the day while eavesdropping. He crouched himself right next to the slightly opened door of his room as he messaged his friends asking if they wanted to hang out at their favorite mandu place after lunch. He was waiting for their reply when he heard his father speak...

‘_Yeobo, father made a promise with the late emperor that they’ll have their grandchild marry each other when they reach the right age. It was like their friendship seal or something. Even the ring has been prepared. Do you remember the ring abeoji gave you before? He told you to give it to Jaehwan when the right time comes... And I guess, this is it?’_

_ Wait.. What?.. He’s not talking about me right? Emperor and harabeojji?! Heol.. Is this a joke?! It must be. Are they doing a skit or something? Right. That must be it.. They’re roleplaying. Hah!_ Jaehwan tried to calm himself down as he paced back and forth inside his room. There was nothing but silence now so he decided to peak through his door again but he stumbled on his feet, pushing the door to his room wide open as he landed on the cold wooden floor nursing his slightly scratched elbow. He looked up and saw his parents’ mortified faces along with the curious and amused gaze from their guests. _Great. Just great Kim Jaehwan! _

Meanwhile...

‘What is this?!’ Minhyun angrily walked his way into his father’s chamber holding a newspaper in his hands as he threw it at the table in front of his father. ‘What are you trying to do father?! You’re marrying me off to a total stranger and a commoner at that!’ Minhyun snarled at his father who didn’t seem affected by his son’s outburst at all. ‘Hwang Minhyun! That’s not how you speak to your father! Show some respect, he’s still the emperor for goodness sake!’ His mother though will not let his rude behaviour pass.

Minhyun was furious. He knew his father’s health was deteriorating but this.. It was simply just not right! He knew he’ll soon have to take over the role of the emperor and that he had no choice but all this time, he thought that at least he will have the freedom to choose his muse. His lifetime partner, his own royal prince. He has someone already. He even proposed to him because he somewhat felt that the time for him to marry is drawing near given his father’s health. However, he was rejected. But he respected his beloved’s decision. If he had the choice, he wouldn’t subject him to the life in the palace when he knew about his dreams and aspirations in life. He wanted Seongwu to be happy. He can wait.

Unfortunately for him, he has to fulfill his obligations as the crown prince. He was trying to buy himself and Seongwu some time until the latter is ready to accept his proposal. Minhyun was thinking of ways to let Seongwu have some freedom to do what he loves despite being a royal prince but his plans were now far from becoming a reality as he was told about the engagement news this morning. Minhyun was frustrated and heartbroken. What makes him more mad is the fact that his father is trying to marry him off to a total stranger. He was told that the guy came from some family whose grandfather was a good friend of his own late grandfather, the emperor. Simply put, it is an arranged marriage. He couldn’t believe that at this day and age, the royal family would still recognise that promise between two old friends. It was absolutely absurd! There was no way he’ll push through with this!

‘Minhyun, I know that Seongwu rejected your proposal.’ his father simply stated as he looked at his furious son in the eye. Minhyun flinched at the mention of Seongwu’s name. He didn’t think that his father would know that he proposed to Seongwu. He couldn’t say anything back to his father, he was taken aback. The emperor then continued, ‘I waited for a while before coming up with this decision because I knew about your relationship. I have been watching from afar Minhyun. Seongwu doesn’t seem to want his wings clipped here in the palace and we both know that. The future royal prince must be ready to sacrifice his personal interests and focus on the interests of our people instead. Selflessness in other words Minhyun. Something your Seongwu does not possess.’ what his father said angered Minhyun further and he was about to retaliate and defend Seongwu when his father spoke again. ‘Do you want him to let go of his dreams? He wanted to be a well-known dancer right? He even received scholarship to a prestigious school in London. When he rejected you, it was obvious that he doesn’t see himself tied up in any royal obligations. It was the right decision for him. Now let me ask you again, Are you willing to sacrifice Seongwu’s dreams and tie him up here in the palace?’ Minhyun has been clenching his fists hard the entire time. He refused to admit it, but his father was right. He wouldn’t want that for Seongwu... He wouldn’t want him to do all of that for him. He gave his father one last look and stormed out of the room. Mad at himself.

The emperor let out a deep breath as he faced his worried wife. ‘I just had to. What I said may be true for Seongwu but just the same, I know Jaehwan has his dreams too. I already feel bad for the kid but I guess it is his fate given all that’s happened.’ The empress could only hold the emperor’s hand to comfort him. She knew her husband has been trying his best. He’s been watching over Jaehwan without the kid and his family knowing. He saw how determined Jaehwan was in becoming a singer. He prayed that he wouldn’t have to abide by what the elders have agreed on so when Seongwu came into the picture, he hoped that Seongwu loved Minhyun enough to take on the role of the royal prince instead. Apparently, it isn’t so. It’s as if the heavens were playing a part in this... As if Jaehwan really was the one that’ll fit the shoe.

_Breaking News: The palace confirmed that a royal wedding is indeed underway! The royal representatives stated that it is true that the crown prince is set to marry soon but is asking for everyone’s understanding as the chosen royal prince came from a simple family. They ask for his privacy to be respected until further announcements and formal introductions were made. We send our warmest regards to the soon to be royal couple! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Huhu!


	3. So, It's You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more family drama and an introduction to Jaehwan and Minhyun's group of friends. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any typos and for this word vomit. lol.

‘We will leave now. We apologise for the sudden visit and more so, for dropping such news on you this early in the morning without any warning. As I have explained to you, the wedding will take place sooner than expected due to some unprecedented circumstances. The emperor insisted to meet with your family personally but, his majesty still needs to sort things in relation to this matter. He will be requesting for an audience with all you of soon and we’ll make sure to inform you beforehand.’ The royal representative whom they now know as Mr. Choi said as he stood up and bowed to Jaehwan and his parents.

‘Also, Jaehwan-nim, as we have discussed earlier, you will be accompanied by your own set of personal bodyguards starting tomorrow. They will be dressed as civilians until the formal announcement has been made. It will be awkward and uncomfortable for you but rest assured that we are only doing this for your safety. Media outlets will try their best to get a scoop on the new royal prince especially since you are not part of the royal bloodline. Also, the emperor’s detractors will use this opportunity to try and defame the royal family.’ Mr. Park, the younger of the two royal representatives added. He smiled apologetically to Jaehwan who is now simply staring at the two men as they walked them out of the house.

‘If you encounter any problems or have any further queries, don’t hesitate to give us a call. There will be people guarding your house starting tomorrow but just the same as Jaehwan-nim’s bodyguards, they will be discreet so as to not catch any undue attention. We know that some loan sharks are after you Mr. Kim. Do not worry though, we have taken care of it. But of course, it’s not bad to be cautious. You know how loan sharks are.’ Jaehwan’s dad expressed his sincerest gratitude to the two men as he escorted them to their car. He also assured them that they will oblige with the palace’s requests and do their part as soon to be part of the royal family.

Jaehwan and his mother stayed by the doorway as they watched the two men leave. Jaehwan heard his mother sigh beside him as she pulled her into a half hug. Everything was just a blur to him. He couldn’t even tell if this was reality, a hidden camera prank or just pure nightmare. His mother guided him back to their living room so that they could talk. His father soon followed them but not before he grabbed some food from the kitchen knowing that Jaehwan hasn’t eaten anything yet ever since the mini fiasco from earlier. Mr. Kim looked at his son who is now staring blankly at the food before him.

‘Jaehwan-ah, I- I’m.. look son.. I know this is all hard to-’ Jaehwan cuts him off .

‘Do I really need to do it abeoji? It’s only just a friendly promise between harabeoji and the emperor abeoji! It’s the 21st century! I bet you the crown prince is not very fond of this idea as well. I mean, have you seen him in real life? I have never been in close proximity with him in our university because he’s always swarmed by people but abeoji, he is way out of my league in all aspects! Also, I’m too young for this. I still want to pursue music and become a singer. I’m.. there’s no way they’ll pick me as the royal prince.. I don’t have the qualifications for that. They must have gotten the wrong family… abeoji.. that’s a possibility right???’ Jaehwan ranted.

Obviously begging and waiting for his father to tell him that this is all just a case of mistaken identity, a bad joke even. But he heard none except for the deep sighs coming from his parents who both looked at him apologetically. Unable to take it anymore, Jaehwan’s mother slapped her husband’s arm surprising both Jaehwan and his father.

‘Yah! Say something! You I know respect your father but there should be a way out of this yeobo! Why are we just following the palace’ orders? They can find someone else to be the royal prince given their status. Why are they so keen on following some promise between friends done decades ago?! Our son has his own dreams and we’re only commoners. I don’t want him to be bullied by people around him!’ Jaehwan’s mother is clearly not happy that her husband is seemingly just going with whatever the royals wanted. ‘If you’re worried about the loan sharks, we can take care of that yeobo. Tell them we don’t need their help! Are you really going to just let your son get married into the royal family just like that?! We need to keep our dignity at least even if we’re just commoners!’ His mother was clearly as frustrated as him and Jaehwan was somehow relieved to know that he is not the only one against this.

‘Yeobo, Jaehwan-ah..’ Mr. Kim spoke as he ran his hands through his hair. Clearly frustrated and helpless. He knew the reason why the palace is adamant in their decision to keep the promise between the elders, but it wasn’t his story to tell, nor will he ever share it to anyone even to his wife and son. It was unfair for Jaehwan but he knew better than to go against the royal order. His son and his family will be safer and that’s his priority for now. He’d rather have his son hate him than risk his life.

‘I am sorry that I cannot do anything to stop this… Jaehwan-ah, your grandfather has his reasons. I don’t exactly know what are those but he definitely did it for us, for you. You may think that this is all too unfair but, Jaehwan-ah… This is all for your own good.’ Mr. Kim said as he reached out for his son’s hand. Jaehwan looked at his father, confused and hurt. His father has always been fun and playful so seeing him so desperate and distraught caught him off guard. He wanted to be mad at him but he simply can’t. Feeling suffocated, he just stood up and went to his room, locking himself in.

Mr. Kim looked at his wife. She could tell how distressed her husband is and even if he frustrates her most of the time due to his naiveness, she couldn’t afford to see him hurting and looking so helpless. She loves the man afterall. With a knowing smile, she pulled him into a hug and whispered, ‘I’ll just trust you. Like I always do.’

** _ Pretty Boys Groupchat:_ **

_** JJaeni:**_ Yah! Anyone wants to hangout later at Mandu-ness? I’m craving some mandu.. Sent at 08:27am.

**_ Sungwoonie:_** A mandu craving some mandu.. Isn’t cute?! I suddenly want to pinch your cheeks right now Jjaeni! Sent at 08:40am.

**_ JihoonPark_**: Lol. Hyung! I thought you were on a diet?? And why are you up so early on a Sunday? I’ll go but is it your treat? Keke. Sent at 08:42am.

**_ Jiroongie:_** I’m in! I like their kimchi pancake and I’m craving for one right now. Should we meet up at around 1 o’clock? Sent at 08:45am.

**_Sungwoonie:_** *thumbs up* Cools! I needed some help with the recital tomorrow so maybe we could practice while we’re at it? Sent at 08:47am.

**_ HwiDL:_** Same here Sungwoonie hyung! Count me in! I’m struggling with my recital piece.. Jjaeni hyung could probably help me since he performed that song before at the university festival last year! Hyunggggg… you’ll help me right? *puppy eyes* Sent at 08:49am.

_** Jiroongie:**_ You got a difficult piece Daehwi-ah.. where is Jaehwan though? He’s the one asking to hang out and he’s not replying. Sent at 08:51am.

**_JihoonPark_**: He must’ve fallen asleep again. You should call him hyungs. Sent at 08:58am.

**_ Sungwoonie:_** Why are we the ones to call him Jihoonie? Why don’t you do it since you’re the one who came up with the idea? Lols. You know how scary Jjaeni can get when you disturb his precious sleep right?? So, no thank you. I still value my life. :P Sent at 09:03am.

**_ Jiroongie:_** Same Sungwoonie, same. :P Why don’t we get his favorite dongsaeng to do it? He’s less likely to chop his head off.. keke Sent at 09:04am.

_** JihoonPark:**_ I would love to but, I’m busy bathing max. *peace* *posts a pic of max* Sent at 09:07am.

_** Sungwoonie:**_ Cutie! But bold of you to assume that you’re Jjaeni’s fave dongsaeng. *Rolls eyes* Sent at 09:10am.

**_ Jiroongie_**: Oooopsss.. kekekeke :D Sent at 09:11am.

**_HwiDL_**: Thank you hyungs. I’m honoured. Lmao. I know Jaehwan hyung won’t bite my head off if he knew that I’m the one calling. He loves me too much. :PPP Sent at 09:12am.

**_ JihoonPark:_** >_< whatever. I have max anyway and he loves me. Hmp! Sent at 09:14am.

_** Jiroongie**_: Sure Jihoonie. *kisses* :-* Sent at 09:15am.

**_ Sungwoonie:_** Don’t worry Jihoonie, Jjaeni loves you too. Just not as much as Daehwi. He’s too scared of Dorm Jihoon. Well… we all are.. *shivers* Sent at 09:17am.

**_ JihoonPark:_** But you guys don’t even live with me? Whut are you saying hyung? Sent at 09:19am.

**_ Jiroongie_**: Exactly the point hoonie. Imagine if we actually do? *shivers* Sent at 09:22am.

_** JihoonPark:**_ What’s that supposed to mean hyung? *raised eyebrows* Sent at 09:23am.

_** Jiroongie:**_ N-nothing! Silly! I LOVE YOU JIHOONIE! <3 *kisses* Sent at 09:25am.

**_ JihoonPark:_** Ewww hyung! Back off! *shudders* Sent at 09:27am.

**_ Jiroongie:_** Sure jan. :-* Sent at 09:28am.

_** Sungwoonie:**_ Who’s jan?! Sent at 09:29am.

_** Jiroongie**_: *face palm* Sent at 09:30.

**_ Sungwoonie:_** Whut? I dunno him? -_- Sent at 09:32am.

**_ HwiDL:_** Hyungssss! Jjaeni hyung is not answering his phone. I tried calling their house phone but no one’s answering? Sent at 09:45am.

**_ Sungwoonie_**: Let’s just call him again later. See you all at 1pm then! Sent at 09.48am.

**_ Jiroongie_**: Yep yep! We can call Jjaeni again later. He must be sleeping again. That kid. -_- Sent at 09:56am.

** JihoonPark:** Okay okay! See y’all later bitches! Sent at 10:01am.

**_ Jiroongie:_** LANGUAGE PARK JIHOON. Sent at 10:02am.

**_ JihoonPark_**: Welp! Adios hyungs! Kekeke :D Sent at 10:04am.

**_ Jiroongie:_** Ugh. This kid! Sent at 10:05am.

**_ Sungwoonie:_** Lol. I’ll pick you up later Jisung hyung? Sent at 10:07am.

**_ Jiroongie:_** Yes please. :D Sent at 10.08am.

_** HwiDL:**_ 0_0 Sent at 10:11am.

**_ JihoonPark:_** *pukes* I’m outta here. See yah later! Sent at 10:12am.

**_ Sungwoonie:_** Why you… disrespectful kids! Sent at 10:15am.

**_ Jiroongie:_ **Just let them be woonie. Keke. :-* Sent at 10:16am.

**_ Sungwoonie_**: :-* Sent at 10:17am.

**_ HwiDL:_ **….. Sent at 10:20am.

It’s 12:30pm now and Daehwi still couldn’t get hold of his Jaehwan hyung which is odd. He knows that despite his hyung being a deep sleeper he rarely wakes up that late. He’s been classmates with his Jaehwan hyung for almost 3 years now along with Jihoon. Jaehwan, Sungwoon and Jisung on the other hand has been friends since they were in primary school. They all met and formed a group together during their 1st year in university and the rest was history. They have shared quite a fair amount of sleepless nights and time together working on projects, recitals and assessments in university to know each other’s habits, likes and dislikes.

Daehwi’s contemplating whether he’ll go and drop by his hyung’s house or just call him again in a few minutes. He decided to just call him again just in case and to his luck, his Jaehwan hyung answered after the third ring.

‘Hyung! Oh my god! I’ve calling you for like a million times now! Where are you?? We’re meeting at Mandu-ness later like what you suggested. We’ll be there at 1pm.’ Daehwi said finally relieved that his hyung picked up.

‘Mianhe Daehwi, I- uhm.. fell asleep again..’ Jaehwan’s voice was hoarse from crying but he didn’t want his friends to worry about him and ask questions he simply cannot answer. Not now anyways.

‘Hmm.. I see. Your voice does sound hoarse. You’re not sick or anything hyung?’ Daehwi can sense something was wrong his hyung but hoped that it wasn’t anything serious and it’s just his hyung being his careless self again.

‘Nah, I’m good Daehwi. I will meet you guys at the mandu shop. I’ll be a bit late though since uh.. I just woke up.’ That was a lie. He needed to time to compose himself and do something about his puffy eyes. He decided to just go out and meet his friends to clear his thoughts. There’s not much that he can do about his current situation anyway.

‘Alright hyung, see you soon! I’ll let them know. Also, I might need your help for the recital tomorrow? You know how I got that song Chandelier by Sia? I’m struggling with some notes and I know you’re the only one who could help me..’

‘Of course Daehwi, I’ll bring my notes. I recorded a guide when I was practising that song for the festival last year, I’ll help you.’ ‘Thank you hyung! You’re an angel! I’ll see you soon!’ ‘See you soon Daehwi.’ And with that the call ended.

Jaehwan got up from his bed and took a shower again. He took a while in the bathroom as he made sure that his eyes were not puffy before he goes out to meet his friends. When he got out of his room, he saw his mother coming out of their own room. She immediately approached him and asked if he was alright. He told her he’ll be meeting with his friends and that he’ll probably be home late because he’s going to help Daehwi with his recital piece. Mrs. Kim gave her son a tight hug and a small smile. She lets him go and reminded him to be careful if he’s going to be home late.

On his way to the mandu place however, Jaehwan felt as if someone’s following him. He looked back but saw nothing. He felt quite uncomfortable so he decided quicken his pace and call his Sungwoon hyung to pick him up near the bus stop making up an excuse that he missed his bus. The mandu place was just two bus stops away so he rarely asks to get picked up unless he has no other choice and he was lucky that Sungwoon bought his alibi, although not entirely. Sungwoon thought he was just being lazy.

_News: The palace remains mum on the details of the royal wedding but rumors has it that the new royal prince is attending the same university as the crown prince. Palace officials were neither denying nor confirming the news but the public is very much excited and curious of the royal prince’s identity. Stay tuned for more update regarding the wedding of the century. *click*_

‘Minhyun-ah, do you know who your fiance is? Have you met him?’ Dongho asked his friend as he turned of the TV.

Minhyun called them to hangout at Jonghyun’s place. He wanted to be far away from the confines of the palace, he always have. He felt suffocated whenever he’s there, especially now after the news of his ‘wedding’. Minhyun never wanted to be the crown prince. In fact, he never imagined that he’d be one. It was Daniel’s in the first place. He was happy for him and he was happy for himself because unlike his cousin, his life back then was much more simpler. He had more freedom and he was treated like a regular kid.

But things changed when his uncle, the original heir to the throne and Daniel’s father died in a car accident. Since then, his life changed. So as his relationship with his cousin Daniel. He hasn’t seen him in 14 years. They used to be very close that you would mistake them for real brothers. However, he never heard from him after he and his mother were sent to exile in London and he understood why. Even he himself wouldn’t want to be in that place. He hated everything about it. He hated the politics and the whole system. He felt like he was robbed by his childhood and his family. Things were never the same since their family became the heir to the throne and his father became the emperor. Minhyun rebelled, yes, but there was just no way out for him.

‘Yah. Hwang Minhyun! Your highness! Hello??’ Jonghyun waved his hands in front of Minhyun. Minhyun was just staring at the now turned off TV as if it offended him, which is not entirely false. Jonghyun saw his friend flinch as he called him ‘your highness’. He knew that Minhyun hated it when they address him him like that but he wasn’t paying them any attention so he had no choice.

‘What did I say about calling me like that?’ Minhyun glared at his friend. He hates it. Period. ‘I’m sorry man, you were just too out of it. But I’ll repeat Dongho’s question, have you met your fiance? Do you have any idea who he is?’

‘I have not met him. I don’t even want to but what choice do I have? They gave me a picture of him though.’ Minhyun showed them the picture. He wasn’t so keen to know his fiance. He doesn’t care. At all. ‘Hmm.. He looks familiar though. I think I’ve seen him in campus but I may be wrong.’ Dongho said as he examined the photo. ‘What’s his name again? And why do you have his picture with you?’ Dongho further asked earning another glare from Minhyun. ‘Hey, I was just curious. Calm down boy.’ Dongho raised his arms in defense.

‘Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan. The news report was right, he does attend Shinhwa University. My secretary gave me the details but I wasn’t really listening. I brought that with me because I know you’ll ask me about him.’ Minhyun deadpanned.

‘Hyung, he’s a vocal major.’ Jinyoung, the youngest of the five friends suddenly blurted out.

‘Wait, how do you know? We literally knew his name just now Baejin?’ Woojin, the second youngest asked. Both amazed and creeped out at how Jinyoung knew their friend’s future husband.

‘Hyung, I simply typed in his name of my sns account to search for any profile that matches. It isn’t so hard to do. Besides, we have his picture here which made it a whole lot easier.’ Jinyoung said nonchalantly as their other friends scrolled through Jinyoung’s phone.

‘He looks simple and cute. I mean, look at those cheeks!’ Woojin exclaimed. The rest of them agreed but they knew that this guy will have a hard time because they all know that their friend already have someone else.

Jonghyun cleared his throat. He knew that Minhyun proposed to Seongwu and was rejected. He was the only one among them who knew about it. Minhyun trusts his friends but he mostly confided with Jonghyun. Minhyun knows how reliable and trustworthy Jonghyun is. Of course his other friends are reliable too but Jonghyun simply listens to him without judgment. He was the hyung he wished he actually had inside the palace.

‘Have you talked to Seongwu yet?’ Jonghyun asked. It was a question only Jonghyun is capable of asking. None of them dared. Minhyun was now staring at the window playing with the tennis ball on his hand. ‘I have messaged him and tried calling, but apparently he’s practicing to audition for a role in a dance musical in London. He said he’ll just call me back.’ Minhyun now had his head hung low. He’s heartbroken.

He and Seongwu never really had the chance to talk properly after he rejected his proposal weeks ago. Seongwu had to fly to London to secure his scholarship and go to different auditions and callbacks. He needs to talk to him now that the news of his upcoming wedding is all over the news. Minhyun needs to clarify things with him and discuss the path of their relationship once and for all. He didn’t want to put Seongwu in the limelight and jeopardise his career if the media finds out about their relationship. He wants to protect him until the very end.

‘I see.’ Jonghyun decided to drop the topic seeing how Minhyun’s mood changed.

‘Hyung! This Kim Jaehwan guy is friends with Jihoon!’ Woojin suddenly exclaimed out of the blue startling all of them except Minhyun. He’s far too used to Woojin’s loudness.

‘Jeez Woojin, can you tone it down a bit? You nearly gave me a heart attack!’ Dongho hit the back of Woojin head annoyed at his dongsaeng’s sudden outburst.

‘Aish! Yah hyung! That hurts!’ Woojin whined as he nursed the back of his head. ‘You deserved it.’ Jinyoung shrugged earning a death glare from Woojin.

‘Yah, cut it out guys. Woojin, who’s Jihoon? Is this the same Jihoon from that musical last year? The theatre major?’ Jonghyun queried.

He remembers the Jihoon guy. He’s the student president of the dance department and if he remembers clearly, this Jihoon that Woojin is talking about auditioned to be in the dance department but ended up doing theatre instead. He’s quite a popular sophomore because he passed the auditions in the dance, theatre and vocal department. Also, Woojin never stopped talking about him since he saw his musical last year. It was part of the theatre department’s major year-end assessments. Jonghyun knew Woojin has a crush on this Jihoon guy but his dongsaeng was too shy to approach him. Back to the main topic though…

‘Yes hyung. The one and only Jihoon.’ Woojin grinned at his hyung.

‘You mean your Jihoon?’ Jinyoung teased. Woojin threw a pilow at him and the two continued to bicker. ‘Shut up, Bae Jinyoung!’ ‘Whatever loverboy!’ Dongho had to intervene so they could finally focus on the real topic.

‘Stop it! Just tell us what you know about Minhyun’s fiance! I don’t want to know about your Jihoon, Park Woojin!’ Dongho’s tired already and he really just wanted to get more information about Minhyun’s fiance. They all needed to know actually. It’s going to be chaotic in the coming months especially after Minhyun’s wedding and they all know it. If they were to do something to help their friend, they needed to know WHO Kim Jaehwan is.

‘Alright, alright! Jeez, you’ve got some temper Dongho hyung. You’re worse than Minhyun hyung.’ this earned a glare from Minhyun but Woojin could only care less.

‘Anyways, I saw him in most of Jihoon’s pictures in instagram. They seem like they’re close friends. I also checked his sns account as per Baejin’s idea. He is a vocal major and one of the best in his class. Looking at previous posts, he also performed at the music festival last year. We all know that only the top vocal majors get to perform at that event. Professor Yoo is known to be very picky with the festival’s line up. He’s quite talented hyung given that he’s only a sophomore and he was able to perform at the music festival already.’ Woojin beamed at his hyungs, proud of the information he was able to gather.

‘Well, your fiance is quite interesting Minhyun.’ Dongho said as he opened another pack of chips as he made himself comfortable in the couch. He turned on the TV again so that he can watch some movies. Jinyoung and Woojin are now playing video games while Jonghyun made his way to seat next to Minhyun and gave him back the picture of his fiance.

‘So, what’s your plan? Are you going to approach him and talk to him or will you wait until he gets formally invited to the palace?'

Jonghyun could tell that Minhyun is now thinking of ways to get things going his way. He’s just worried that his friend may end up hurting more people in the process of getting what he wants this time.

‘We’ll see hyung.. We’ll see..’ Minhyun just stared at the picture in his hands…

_So, It’s you… Kim Jaehwan. I’m not going to just let my father get what he wants. I’ll get my freedom back and you might just be the key…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Minhwan interactions here yet. Definitely on the next chapter though.  
This turned out to be more angst-ier than I thought.. Lol.  
I'll try to make up for it as Minhwan's relationship progresses.  
Also, you can expect some Ongniel but in the latter part of the story. Cheers! <3


End file.
